Подстава
by Nessi Kramer
Summary: «Богатая безутешная вдова, как оказалось, жила в одном из районов, где процветала богема. Ее квартира представляла собой небольшую студию, над которой и находились жилые комнаты».


Автор: Nessi Kramer

Фэндом: CSI: LV

Жанр: романс

Рейтинг: PG

Дисклаймер: Герои принадлежат своим авторам. Мне – только чувства.

Саммари: _«Богатая безутешная вдова, как оказалось, жила в одном из районов, где процветала богема. Ее квартира представляла собой небольшую студию, над которой и находились жилые комнаты»._

Подстава.

- А ничего домик. Очень даже просторненький. – Присвистнул Райан, когда группа прибыла на место преступления в один из богатых кварталов Майами. Величественный особняк подавлял своими размерами. Внутри он напоминал музей – множество антикварных вещиц, больших и малых, картины на стенах.

- Не болтай, а начинай работать. Времени прошло много. Экономка сказала, что ее не было неделю. – Толкнул коллегу в бок Делко.

- Да, судя по запаху, хозяина и убили неделю назад. – Согласился Райан, ставя чемоданчик на пол и приступая к осмотру.

Хозяин всего этого великолепия, Крис Тейлор, лежал в кабинете, примыкавшем к гостиной. Алекс проворно накрыла его останки простыней, и сказала Кейну:

- Два выстрела, сделаны в упор, он даже не пытался защититься. По-видимому, он знал стрелявшего.

- Когда он умер?

- Судя по состоянию тела – не меньше недели.

- Экономка говорит, что он отпустил ее в среду. Сегодня у нас пятница, и значит, прошло десять дней. - Кейн задумчиво повертел очки в руках, поднял голову.

Под потолком блеснул зрачок видеокамеры.

- Эрик! Видишь это? Вытащи пленку. По всей видимости, камера фиксировала все, что происходило в этом кабинете. Если повезет, мы найдем убийцу.

Крис Тейлор, как установила Алекс, был тяжело болен. Множественные опухоли внутренних органов говорили о том, что мужчине тридцати пяти лет оставалось жить совсем немного.

- Как ни прискорбно, но убийца ему помог. Неизвестно, сколько бы еще он мучился. Странно, что при таком финансовом состоянии он не предпринял никаких мер по сохранению своего здоровья. – Говорила Алекс при вскрытии трупа.

- Может, он не знал, насколько это все серьезно. – Предположила Келли.

- Ни за что этому не поверю. – Категорически отрезала Алекс.

- Эйч, у нашего Ротшильда была жена. Я нашел это в его бумагах. – Делко остановил лейтенанта в коридоре, держа в руках несколько листков. – Он оставил ей все, что у него было.

- Все – это сколько? – наклонил голову Кейн.

- В общей сложности около двадцати пяти миллионов. Особняк, коллекции, яхта, коттедж на островах, всего не перечислить.

- Вот и мотив для убийства. Надо искать эту безутешную вдову. Пленку просматривали?

- Сейчас Райан этим занимается.

- Тогда поехали, навестим миссис Тейлор.

Богатая безутешная вдова, как оказалось, жила в одном из районов, где процветала богема. Ее квартира представляла собой небольшую студию, над которой и находились жилые комнаты. На звонок никто не вышел, а поскольку дверь оказалась открытой, то криминалисты беспрепятственно вошли внутрь.

- Есть кто-нибудь? Полиция Майами…- Крикнул Делко, медленно продвигаясь вперед.

Наверху послышался шум, потом шаркающие шаги, и на лестнице появилась женская фигура, закутанная, несмотря на жару, в теплый халат. Увидев двух мужчин с оружием, она стала спускаться вниз, пошатываясь и опираясь на перила всем телом. Почти внизу лестницы, девушка потеряла равновесие и свалилась бы под ноги Делко, не подхвати он ее под локти.

- Кто вы, и что вам нужно? - Она выпрямилась, поправила халат, пригладила взъерошенные черные волосы.

- Миссис Тейлор? – осведомился Кейн.

- Мисс Деккерт. – Поправила его девушка. – Я разведена. Почему вы здесь?

- Ваш муж, бывший муж, Крис Тейлор, найден мертвым сегодня утром. Что с вами?

Мисс Деккерт пошатнулась и стала заваливаться на бок. Кейн усадил ее на диван, стоящий у лестницы и отправил Делко за стаканом воды. В то же время с улицы вошла пожилая женщина, увидевшая эту сцену и с ходу обрушившая на лейтенанта обвинения.

- Кто вы такой, и что здесь делаете? Господи, как вам не стыдно, больную девочку не можете оставить в покое. Кейси, зачем ты спустилась? Тебе надо лежать…- Обратилась она к девушке, уже пришедшей в себя.

- Мэм, мы из полиции. Бывший муж мисс Деккерт найден сегодня утром мертвым в своем особняке.

- И вы решили, что это сделала она? Кейси, ты немедленно должна позвонить мистеру Льюису, и не говори ни слова, пока он не приедет. – Скомандовала женщина.

- Мэм, мы только хотели задать несколько вопросов. – Попытался прояснить ситуацию Кейн.

- Знаем мы эти вопросы. Не успеешь рот открыть – уже в тюрьме. Слава Богу, что Тейлор помер, одним мерзавцем меньше.

Кейн не ответил на этот выпад, потому что зазвонил его сотовый. Райан сообщил, что пленка запечатлела визит женщины около полуночи в среду. Именно эта женщина и убила Тейлора.

- Где вы были, мисс Деккерт в среду вечером и до полуночи?

- Где она была? Дома она была, приехала больная, пришлось вызывать доктора, спасибо, живет по соседству.

- Миссис Джонсон, я сама могу сказать, где была и что делала. – Подала голос девушка. – Извините, я еще не совсем здорова, грипп одолел. В среду я была у Криса. Он позвонил мне и попросил приехать. Я поехала, хотя не очень хорошо себя чувствовала. Мы поговорили с ним, он вызвал мне такси. Я плохо помню обратную дорогу.

- Еще бы, - опять вклинилась миссис Джонсон. – Она еле добрела до двери. Спасибо таксисту, оказался приличным человеком, довел ее.

- Во сколько это было? – спросил Кейн.

- Около девяти вечера. А потом ей стало так плохо, что мне пришлось бежать за доктором. Он и просидел возле нее всю ночь. Она не хотела ехать в больницу.

- Значит, всю эту неделю мисс Деккерт не покидала дом? – Уточнил лейтенант.

- Я же сказала вам, что нет. – Взвилась женщина.

- Хорошо. Я попрошу вас, мэм и мисс Деккерт не покидать город, мы еще свяжемся с вами. Все хорошего.

Лейтенант откланялся и вышел. Следом, совершенно обалдевший от происходящего, вышел Делко.

- Эйч, это просто фурия какая-то. Как они уживаются?

- Знаешь, Эрик. Я думаю, что нам нужно узнать прошлое мисс Деккерт. Что-то здесь явно не сходится. Муж купался в роскоши, а жена, пусть и бывшая, перебивалась продажей собственных картин? Много ты знаешь таких пар?

- Нет. – Отрицательно покачал головой Делко. – При разводе жены требуют половину состояния, алименты. А она, похоже, ни на что не претендовала.

- То-то и оно. – Лейтенант надел очки. – Что ж, дело становится еще интереснее.

У мисс Деккерт на момент убийства было стопроцентное алиби. Это подтвердили и доктор, и таксист, подвозивший девушку. Тем более странно, что видеокамера запечатлела мисс Деккерт в половине двенадцатого ночи в особняке ее бывшего мужа с пистолетом в руке.

- Это не монтаж? – Спросил озадаченный лейтенант.

- Нет Горацио, о монтаже речь не идет. Запись чистейшая, никакой подделки.

- Не могла же она находиться в двух местах одновременно. Либо кто-то из них лжет, либо …

- Либо что? – Делко ждал ответа лейтенанта так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Жизнь не жизнь, но мисс Деккерт интересовала его. И очень сильно.

- Либо кто-то пытается подставить ее. И наша задача – выяснить, кто это.

Прошло несколько дней. Дело не двигалось. Мисс Деккерт не могла объяснить, откуда на пленке запись ее позднего визита в дом бывшего мужа. Доктор подтвердил, что мисс Деккерт было очень плохо. Она горела от высокой температуры, и он даже собирался вызвать скорую, чтобы отвезти ее в больницу. В таком состоянии не то что ехать куда-то и убивать, но с постели встать невозможно. Это понимали криминалисты, и искали любую ниточку, которая могла привести их к настоящему убийце.

-Эйч, я сделал запрос в Неваду, где раньше жила мисс Деккерт. – Делко выглядел уставшим и расстроенным.

- Что-то интересное? – Взял бумаги из рук Делко лейтенант.

- Более чем. Прочти, сам поймешь.

Интересного оказалось много. Даже слишком. Биография мисс Деккерт могла служить основой для мелодрамы, если бы кто захотел такую снять. Она осталась сиротой в пятнадцать лет. Отчим и сводный брат надругались над девочкой в день похорон ее матери. Пьяные до невменяемости они просто не думали о том, что творят. Только на следующий день, протрезвев, они вызвали полицию и представили дело так, что девочка сама виновата в случившемся. Дескать, она всегда вела себя вызывающе, вот и поплатилась за это. Нашли даже какого-то свидетеля, который подтвердил, что Кейси Деккерт никому не отказывала. Мнения девочки никто не спрашивал. Ей никто не поверил, как ни пыталась она доказать, что это сделали отчим и брат. Единственным человеком, принявшим ее сторону, был ее дед, отец отчима, мистер Лайонел Деккерт. Когда случилось несчастье, его не было в городе. Вернувшись, он отказал от дома сыну и внуку, и приютил Кейси. Они составляли странную пару – дедушка и внучка. Но Лайонела слишком уважали в этом городе, и слишком многое в этом городе зависело от него, чтобы кто-то мог выступить против. Лайонел оплачивал ее уроки в художественной школе, потом учебу в колледже. Он умер за три месяца до получения Кейси диплома, оставив ей большой дом и три миллиона долларов. К тому времени отчим погиб в автокатастрофе, удирая от разъяренного мужа очередной своей любовницы. А брат Родни пропал без вести. Поговаривали, что он ушел с группой наркоманов, польстившись на одну из ее участниц, а может где-то умер от передозировки.

Кейси тяжело переживала смерть Лайонела, но другие события в ее жизни, отодвинули это на второй план. Она влюбилась.

Кейн отложил бумаги в сторону. Теперь понятно, что так расстроило Делко. Да, досталось девочке, ничего не скажешь. Дед оставил ей три миллиона, но по виду ее квартиры не скажешь, что она так богата. Где эти деньги?

Все объяснилось очень просто. Деньги Кейси оставила своему мужу, Крису Тейлору. Почему? Потому что он оказался внебрачным сыном Зака Деккерта. И у него было больше прав на эти деньги, чем у нее. Она даже спорить с ним не стала. Он предоставил неопровержимые доказательства того, что является потомком Деккертов, и она согласилась на все. В качестве компенсации Крис оставил ей дом. И сказал, что никогда не любил ее, ему больше нравятся мальчики.

А Кейси продала дом, купила эту квартиру-студию, кинулась в живопись, стала заниматься керамикой. Ей хватает на жизнь, большего не нужно. Деньги еще никому не приносили добро. Тем более деньги этой семьи.

- Зачем муж просил вас приехать? – Лейтенант стоял в комнате для допросов, глядя на сидящую у стола мисс Деккерт. Сегодня она впервые приехала сюда после болезни, чтобы дать показания. И, лейтенант мог поклясться, ее появление не осталось незамеченным. Иссиня-черные волосы, коротко остриженные и уложенные в простую прическу, глаза, удивительного синего цвета, золотистая кожа. Она оказалась настолько красивой, что надо было приставлять к ней охрану. Чем-то она напоминала Марисоль, но была более тонкой, какой-то нереальной. Неудивительно, что Делко так трепетно относится к ее делу.

- Он сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной. Я нашла его в кабинете.

- Это была первая встреча после развода?

- Да. Я не вмешивалась в его дела.

- Вы знали, что он болен?

- Он сразу сказал мне об этом. Я спросила, зачем нужно было вызывать меня, и он объяснил, что хочет исправить ошибку.

- Какую? – Райан буквально ел глазами мисс Деккерт.

- Что при разводе он обошелся со мной несправедливо, и теперь хочет это исправить.

- И вы согласились?

Мисс Деккерт помедлила, потом отрицательно качнула головой:

- Нет. Я сказала, что не возьму у него ничего, пусть он отдаст это в благотворительный фонд. Сказала, что могу подсказать адрес такого фонда.

- Вы ссорились?

- Нет. Он был очень расстроен моим отказом, но сказал, что предполагал это.

- Вам действительно ничего не нужно, или это игра, чтобы выманить больше?

Мисс Деккерт с недоумением посмотрела на Райана, задавшего этот вопрос.

- Мне действительно ничего не нужно.

- Скажите, мисс Деккерт, у вас есть враги? – наклонил голову лейтенант.

- Не знаю. Я никому не переходила дорогу. Крис был свободен через месяц после свадьбы. Но его не интересовали женщины. Что касается моего творчества… Здесь у каждого своя ниша. Я ни с кем не ссорилась. Мне многие помогают. У нас с подругой бизнес на двоих.

- С какой подругой? – насторожился Кейн.

- Я думала, что вы все знаете…Это моя компаньонка, Мелинда Босуорт. Она выставляет в моей студии свои игрушки из глины.

Как только криминалисты получили фото мисс Босуорт, то многое стало ясно. В счастливом неведении Кейси не подозревала, что ее компаньонка – мошенница высочайшей пробы, которая пойдет на все, чтобы раздобыть деньги. В том числе и на убийство. Оставалось только выяснить, где была мисс Босуорт в ночь убийства, и если это она убила Криса Тейлора, то какой ей в этом резон?

- Вы с ума сошли! – это было первое, что услышал Делко, когда спросил мисс Босуорт, где она была в ночь убийства Криса Тейлора. – Вы что, решили, что это я его убила? Какая мне от этого выгода?

- Вот и я говорю, что никакой. – Произнес лейтенант, как всегда, появившись неожиданно. – Скажите, мисс, как давно вы посещаете курсы драматического искусства?

- Какие курсы? Вы что-то путаете. И вообще, меня не было в городе, когда его убили. Кейси скажет, что я уезжала.

- Она скажет это потому, что вы всю неделю твердили о посещении заболевшей тетушки. Которая, кстати, живет только в вашем воображении.

- Докажите.- Усмехнулась девушка, откидываясь на спинку стула и с вызовом глядя на криминалистов.

- О, доказательств у нас много. Прежде всего, на одежде мисс Деккерт, которую вы любезно «одолжили», остались ваши волосы. На воротнике спортивной куртки осталась ваша слюна. Вероятно, вы пытались объяснить Тейлору, зачем вы пришли. Может, даже пытались его уговорить поделиться с вами денежками. И потом – вы знали, что в кабинете Тейлора работает видеокамера, потому что пытались наняться к нему сиделкой. И стояли в кабинете так, чтобы было видно, кто именно пришел к Тейлору. Вам показалось несправедливым, что где-то находятся денежки, способные вот-вот уплыть в чужие руки. Из откровенных рассказов своей подруги стало ясно, кем ей приходится Тейлор, и вы решили прибрать его к рукам. Попытка соблазнить Тейлора ни к чему не привела. Он раскусил вас, и пригрозил, что обратится в полицию, если вы не прекратите его преследовать. А свалить убийство на бывшую жену вы нашли даже забавным. Но самая главная ваша ошибка состоит в другом.

- В чем же? – заерзала Босуорт, стараясь выглядеть спокойной.

- Мисс Деккерт - левша. А женщина на пленке держит пистолет правой рукой. Офицер, уведите!

- Вы не знаете, где орудие убийства. А без него ни один суд вам не поверит, что это я его убила. Да и мотива у меня не было.

- Был, и еще какой. Вы выросли в приюте, но всегда хотели отыскать своих родителей. Среди ваших вещей мы нашли вот это - Горацио выложил на стол копию свидетельства о рождении, и результат анализа ДНК, подтверждающий, что Мелинда Босуорт – внебрачная дочь Зака Деккерта. – Убрав со своего пути Кейси Деккерт, вы становились очень состоятельной девушкой. Крис мертв, его бывшая жена в тюрьме, якобы за его убийство, а вы предъявляете права на наследство и получаете его.

- Ненавижу! – злобно прошипела мисс Босуорт, пытаясь вырваться из рук державшего ее полицейского. – Как же я вас всех ненавижу!!!

- Ну и наделал этот папаша деток. По всей стране. Глядишь, еще кто-то отыщется. Действительно проклятые деньги. – Рассуждал Делко.

- Эрик, у нас действительно нет орудия убийства, его надо отыскать. – Устало проговорил Горацио. – Возьми Райана и поезжайте к этой Босуорт на квартиру. Ищите. Даже в самых неожиданных местах. Нам нужен этот пистолет.

Стоит ли говорить, что они нашли этот злосчастный пистолет? Он был спрятан под облицовкой большой ванны, в самой глубине за водопроводной трубой. Кусочки мозаики сложились в одно целое.

Мисс Деккерт, получившая все наследство мужа, распорядилась им по справедливости. Обратив всю недвижимость в деньги, она половину отдала в различные благотворительные фонды, а на оставшуюся половину решила открыть реабилитационный центр для девочек-подростков, страдающих от насилия в семье.

Эрик Делко, к неудовольствию Натали Боа Виста, целиком ушел в новые отношения. Кейси Деккерт ответила ему взаимностью, и вполне вероятно, что у них что-то может получиться серьезное. По крайней мере, впервые после смерти Марисоль Эрик стал более оживленным, и не старался искать уединения.

А лейтенант Кейн все так же вечерами не торопится ехать домой. Он все еще один. Но, в скором времени и в его жизни наступят перемены, которые принесут ему много приятных мгновений. Он просто еще не знает об этом.


End file.
